


Night

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Ed was feeling lazy, so he grabbed at the TV remote with his toes, hoping to change the channel that way. The remote was balanced precariously at the edge of the bed, and Ed stretched out as far as he could, but only managed to knock the remote off the corner of the bed.

It clattered to the floor and switched the channel anyway, and an annoyingly loud infomercial took the place of the local late-night programming.

The body next to him in the bed snorted at the sudden change in room volume, and Roy groped around on the bedside table for what Ed presumed was the remote. His hand fell on his phone, and Ed was treated to Roy trying sleepily to turn off the TV with his cell phone. Roy finally lifted his head and stared in confusion at the phone in his hand, before pushing himself up on his elbows and glancing blearily at the table.

"The remote's on the floor," Ed said helpfully.

Roy gave a startled yelp and rolled out of the bed, taking about half the sheets with him. He struggled out of the sheets and into a sitting position on the floor, while Ed cracked the hell up. "Damn it," Roy growled, now more awake than he wanted to be. He glared at the clock on the bedside table darkly, it was a quarter till five. "What the hell are you still doing here, don't you normally steal off into the night or something?"

Ed sat all the way up, scratching at his hair. "Normally," he said.

Roy stood up a little groggily. "...and?"

"And Al's girlfriend is in town," Ed said. "The one he thinks I don't know about."

"So Al's sleeping with his girl," Roy said, tugging at the sheets. Ed didn't seem interested in moving off the bed, so he glared at him. Ed smirked at Roy, Roy had gone to sleep still naked, although Ed had pulled on his dirty jeans. "Ed, you're way too old to be whining about going back to an empty hotel room."

Ed's brow creased. "If you don't want me here I'll go," he said suddenly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Roy found the remote and clicked off the television set. The room was plunged into darkness, cut only by the faint orange reflection of a street light. "I didn't say that," Roy said softly. He heard Ed stumble a bit in the darkness over one of the shoes cast aside in their hurry earlier that night. "Ed-"

"Sorry, I'll - I'll get out of here, it's not a big deal. Didn't mean to disrupt, fucking HELL-" Roy heard Ed hit something and Roy could navigate the room with his eyes closed. He clicked on the lamp on the bedside table in time to see Ed pulling himself to his feet.

"Ed," Roy said. Ed had one arm in his shirt sleeve and was trying to put it on inside out. Ed looked at him sharply. "You don't have to go," he said, crossing the room and catching Ed's arm. He watched Ed's shoulders stiffen, and then slowly relax. Roy sighed in exhasperation. "Let's go to bed," he said. "No more infomercials."

After a long moment, Ed smiled. "Okay."


End file.
